


Не так и не сейчас

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Afterlife, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Эрвин и Леви живут долго и счастливо, но Леви мучают кошмары, значения которых он не понимает.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	Не так и не сейчас

Леви проснулся, когда солнце уже высоко поднялось и нещадно слепило глаза, просачиваясь сквозь жалюзи на окнах. Эрвина рядом не было, но подушка еще хранила вмятину от его головы и смутный запах его шампуня. Леви потянулся, сел в постели. Что это ему снилось? Несколько месяцев его преследовал один и тот же кошмар. Эрвин убит. Он не мог вспомнить подробностей, но по пробуждении во рту ощущался привкус крови и слез. Иногда он просыпался среди ночи и тянулся к спящему рядом Эрвину. Тот ворчал, разбуженный, но обнимал его и целовал в лоб. Над снами Эрвин смеялся. Ему было смешно, что Леви, циник и скептик, так серьезно относится к обычному ночному кошмару. «Ты не понимаешь», — тихо говорил Леви и обрывал сам себя. Эрвин вопросительно глядел на него своими ясными глазами, но Леви не знал, что еще он может сказать. «Ты не понимаешь», — только и мог он повторить. «Чего я не понимаю?» — мягко спрашивал Эрвин, обнимая его. Леви ничего не отвечал. Он и сам не понимал. Уж больно реалистичными были эти сны, которых он не мог вспомнить. Иногда мотив снов был другим: ему казалось, что он тонет, захлебывается водой — и он просыпался, жадно хватая ртом воздух и хватаясь руками за Эрвина.

С кухни доносился запах жареного бекона и кофе; Эрвин громко, не попадая ни в одну ноту, подпевал радиоприемнику. Петь он не умел, но Леви нравился звук его голоса, доносившийся с кухни или из ванной. Он пел только тогда, когда думал, что его никто не слышал, и Леви не говорил ему ничего.

Их дом — прихожая, комната, кухня, ванная — стоял вдалеке от других, и до них не долетали ни шум машин, ни говор соседей, ни любопытные взгляды случайных свидетелей их любви. Они оба работали дома, гости у них бывали редко. Днем обычно Леви возился с очередным принятым в починку компьютером, Эрвин стучал на машинке свои бесконечные статьи. Вечером они ужинали в саду, накрыв стол в беседке, пили вино, слушали радио. Потом Леви убирал со стола, мыл посуду. Эрвин стелил постель. Душ они принимали вместе и так же вместе ложились в постель и занимались любовью. Каждый день походил на предыдущий, и Леви иногда думал, что где-то там была другая жизнь, насыщенная, яркая, интересная. Иногда он предлагал Эрвину съездить в другой город или за границу, и Эрвин охотно подхватывал его идею, но дальше разговоров дело не доходило.

Он вылез из кровати и, как был голый, пошел на кухню. Эрвин, в мягких пижамных штанах, стоял у плиты и пристально следил, чтобы не пригорела яичница и не сбежал кофе. Леви пробормотал невнятно: «Доброе утро». Он обнял Эрвина со спины и пробрался под его майку, поглаживая плоский живот.

— Выспался? — спросил Эрвин, не оборачиваясь.  
— Угу.  
— Садись. Будем завтракать.

Леви сел за стол, поджав под себя одну ногу. Эрвин повернулся, держа в руках сковороду и подставку, и Леви вдруг показалось, что он видит, как по белой майке расплывается кровавое пятно. Его затошнило. У Эрвина был разворочен бок, и кровь стекала по штанине на пол. Леви помотал головой. Тошнота отступила. Видение рассыпалось.

— Что это с тобой? — спросил Эрвин. — Опять кошмары?  
— Ага.

Эрвин поставил сковороду со шкварчащей яичницей на деревянную подставку в виде двух крыльев — они всегда ели яичницу прямо со сковороды — и налил им обоим кофе, сел напротив Леви и протянул ему вилку. Леви дотянулся до хлебницы и поставил на стол тарелку с нарезанным черным хлебом. Радио незнакомым звонким голосом требовало проснуться и петь.

После завтрака Леви оделся и взялся мыть посуду, Эрвин ушел в магазин. Он уже домывал вилки, когда вдруг зазвонил висевший над столом телефон. Отряхнув и вытерев руки, Леви взял трубку.

— Алло?  
— Леви! — взвился в трубке незнакомый женский голос. — Леви! Ты мне нужен! Очнись!  
— Кто это? — спросил он, не понимая решительно ничего.  
— Леви! Очнись! Пожалуйста, очнись!

Леви пожал плечами и повесил трубку. Голос этот он не знал, но все равно казалось, что где-то он его слышал… Давно… Или во сне? Да какая разница! Наверняка чья-то глупая шутка. Он уже забыл о звонке, но телефон зазвонил снова. И опять тот же голос звал его по имени и требовал очнуться. Леви послал незнакомку к черту и выдернул шнур. Сколько раз он просил Эрвина поставить определитель номера! Он домыл вилки, вытер стол. Эрвин вернулся из магазина и заявил, что на обед у них сегодня будет жаркое с говядиной. Он уложил принесенные продукты в шкаф и холодильник и посмотрел на Леви. Лицо его удивленно вытянулось.

— Леви? Почему ты плачешь? — спросил он.  
— Что? Я не…

Он коснулся своей щеки. Она была мокрая.

— Я… я не знаю…

Он ушел в ванную, умылся. Внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркало. На мгновение ему показалось, что лицо его рассек шрам. Снова подступила тошнота. Он повернул кран, набрал холодной воды и снова умылся. Видение исчезло.

Странное утро. К кошмарам он привык. Теперь они его и наяву преследуют! Может, он просто сошел с ума?

Когда он вышел из ванной, снова зазвонил телефон. Трубку взял Эрвин и тут же передал ее Леви. Звонили по поводу компьютера, который ему привезли для ремонта недели две назад.

— Погодите, я посмотрю, — сказал он и положил трубку на стол. — Не вешай, я сейчас приду.

В комнате он отыскал на своем столе толстую клеенчатую тетрадь в клеточку, где аккуратно вел записи заказов. Он отыскал нужную дату, посмотрел описание поломки и убедился, что на полях стоит жирный плюс. Вернувшись в кухню, он снова взял телефон и сообщил, что все готово, можно забирать. Заказчица сказала, что приедет через час.

Эрвин сел за свою машинку, и стук клавиш действовал на Леви успокаивающе. Кошмары забылись, глупые видения отошли куда-то далеко. Он сидел на полу и разбирал привезенный одним знакомым телефон. Все знали, что чинить технику надо у него. Дня не было, чтобы ему не звонили с просьбой «посмотреть» компьютер, телефон, планшет, айпод, а то и стиральную машину. Леви брался за все. Единственное его условие — он никуда не ездит. Вам надо, вы и привозите. Не все могут привезти технику к черту на рога, но и он не подписывался носиться по городу как сраный веник.

Дверной звонок разнесся по дому. Леви вздрогнул. Он и забыл почти, что должны забрать компьютер. Он вытащил коробку в прихожую и открыл дверь. На пороге стояла девушка. Ниже его ростом, с рыжеватыми волосами, тихая. Она улыбнулась, когда он отдавал ей коробку.

— Как вы это донесете? — спросил он. Уж больно маленькой она казалась. — Может, вам помочь?  
— Все в порядке, капитан, — ответила она. — Я донесу до машины. — Она вдруг подняла на него глаза и посмотрела на него очень внимательно. — Не надо вам тут быть, капитан.  
— Что? — переспросил Леви.  
— Не надо вам тут быть, капитан, — повторила она.

Он хотел ответить, но она уже шла по тропинке к припаркованной у обочины машине. «Или я сошел с ума, или она, или мы оба», — подумал он.

Он вернулся в комнату и сел на кровать. Эрвин сидел за машинкой спиной к нему.

— Эрв, — позвал Леви.

Эрвин повернулся на стуле и посмотрел на него.

— Что? Стук мешает?

Леви помотал головой. Бывало, что стук клавиш его раздражал, но сейчас его волновало другое.

— Мне кажется… Со мной что-то не так…  
— Леви… Я же говорил, это просто сны…  
— Не в том дело… Я не знаю, но… чувствую…

Эрвин сел рядом с ним и притянул его к себе. Он был большой, сильный, всегда спокойный. Он целовал полным ртом, крепко обнимал. Рядом с ним все кошмары и сомнения отступали сами собой.

— Что с тобой? — спросил он, глядя Леви в глаза.  
— Не знаю. — Леви вздохнул и сбивчиво поведал и о видениях, и о странном звонке, и о том, что незнакомая девушка сейчас назвала его капитаном и дважды сказала, что ему не надо тут быть. — Может, я с ума схожу?

Эрвин задумчиво глядел перед собой и гладил его по волосам.

— Я тоже не знаю, что это все значит, — сказал он наконец. — Ты… Ты говоришь во сне, знаешь? — Леви помотал головой. — Я как-то вслушался и ничего не понял. Подвал какой-то… Сыворотки… Титаны какие-то… Что все это значит?  
— Понятия не имею… Может, мне это… К психиатру?  
— Не думаю… Пока ты на людей вроде не кидаешься. Но если ты чувствуешь, что так лучше…

На другой день Леви проснулся раньше Эрвина. Он потянулся, прижался к Эрвину. Тот поморщился, пробормотал что-то, но глаз не открыл. Этой ночью обошлось без кошмаров, и Леви чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, бодрым.

— Что тебе на завтрак приготовить? — спросил Леви.

Эрвин открыл все-таки глаза.

— А какие варианты?  
— Яичница, омлет, блинчики, каша, тосты…  
— Блинчики.  
— Любой каприз за ваши деньги…

Леви наклонился к нему. Они долго целовались.

Когда они завтракали, телефон зазвонил. Леви снял трубку.

— Алло?  
— Леви! Очнись! Ты мне нужен!

У Леви похолодел затылок. Вчерашний голос. Ему вдруг показалось, что на улице темно, слышится треск костра. Он потер лоб и тупо спросил:

— Куда вы звоните? Я не понимаю, что вам нужно.

В трубке затрещало, и сквозь треск Леви вдруг услышал свои собственные слова: «Я поклялся».

Он отшвырнул трубку так, будто она была горячая. Вскочив из-за стола, он выдернул шнур из телефонной розетки. Эрвин смотрел на него испуганно. Леви трясло, как в лихорадке. Его взгляд блуждал по залитой солнцем кухне. Предметы расплывались, ускользали от внимания.

Эрвин встал, подошел к нему, осторожно взял за руку и обнял, и все кончилось. На кухне было тепло и уютно, на столе сладко пахли блинчики. Эрвин крепко обнимал его, целовал его в макушку и шептал что-то успокоительное. Леви закрыл глаза. Все хорошо. Они вместе. Эрвин здесь, с ним, обнимает его обеими руками. Все так, как и должно быть.

Вечером они, как обычно, сидели в саду. Эрвин предложил выпить вина. Леви быстро захмелел и положил голову Эрвину на плечо. Ему было хорошо и спокойно. Эрвин наклонился к его лицу и жадно поцеловал в губы. Леви обхватил его шею руками и едва слышно застонал. Ему вдруг показалось, что они не виделись очень-очень давно, целую жизнь. Его охватило щемящее чувство одиночества и потери.

— Леви… Ты что?..

Эрвин осторожно стер с его лица слезы.

— Я… Что-то не так. Не знаю, что именно, но… — Леви сглотнул и почувствовал металлический привкус. — Почему?..

Он осекся и не договорил. Какой-то вопрос крутился в его мозгу, но он никак не мог его сформулировать. Что-то важное ускользало от его сознания. Он смотрел на Эрвина, видел его глаза и легкую улыбку. Раньше ему было так спокойно рядом с ним. Теперь же что-то ушло. Их идиллическое бытие треснуло.

— Что-то не так, — повторил он.

Эрвин осторожно взял его руку и поцеловал ладонь.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал он. — Петра права. Тебе не надо здесь быть. Прости меня.

Леви едва удержался от крика. Его обожгло болью, как от удара кнута. Его мир рушился, и это было больно.

— Здесь все ненастоящее, — прошептал он. — Все не так… Кофе… Этот город… Все это… Что это за место? Что?..  
— Я не знаю. — Эрвин все еще держал его руку. — Но ты был здесь, со мной. Я знал, что это все… Но… Леви!

Он так сильно прижал его к себе, что у Леви хрустнули ребра.

— Эрвин… Я… я хочу остаться… Плевать, что это все — ложь. Мне все равно. Эрвин…

Больно. Почему так больно? Вокруг темно и холодно. Треск костра.

— Леви… — Эрвин обхватил его голову руками и поцеловал в лоб. — Все еще будет. Только не так и не сейчас.

***

Леви открыл глаза. Над головой было темное небо, неподалеку слышался треск дров в костре. Что? Все это… Это сон? Вот как.

Он осторожно приподнялся на локте. Сидевшая у костра Ханжи обернулась к нему.

— Леви! Наконец-то очнулся!  
— Где… Этот ублюдок Звероподобный где? — Он хрипел после долгого молчания и с трудом ворочал языком. — Где Зик?  
— Не знаю… Ушел с йегеристами. Какая разница? Драться ты все равно не сможешь еще долго…  
— Плевать. — Он попытался сесть, но сил не было. — Я должен его убить.


End file.
